ONE-Chan's Blossoming Feelings
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: ONE has fallen in love with Yukari but she's too scared to admit it and gets depressed. IA starts worrying about her sister. Can IA and Yukari help ONE out if she won't talk? Yukari/ONE Yuri, very tiny hint of IA/Lily at the end. Please R&R (Unfortunately ONE Aria On The Planetes is not on the character list)


**LEGAL DISCLAIMER/AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY REAL PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. IA AND ONE ARIA ON THE PLANETES ARE THE PROPERTY OF 1ST PLACE CO. LTD. YUZUKI YUKARI IS THE PROPERTY OF AH-SOFTWARE CO. LTD. ALL COPYRIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS ARE RESERVED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE HOLDERS. THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR FUN AND NOT FOR ANY PROFIT. I DO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY PLEASE R &R. THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN HINTS OF YURI.**

 **ONE-CHAN'S BLOSSOMING FEELINGS**

 **(BY: INVID HELLCAT 11/22/15)**

Yuzuki Yukari was over at her best friend's house. Actually it was the home of her two best friends in the world. IA and her little sister ONE. Yukari had first met IA when they were in first grade. They became friends almost instantly, she met ONE for the first time a few weeks later. She adored the younger girl. Yukari couldn't quite put her finger on what her exact feelings for ONE were. Unlike with IA which were strictly platonic, her feelings for ONE felt like something in between friendship, and sisterly. Whatever the case though Yukari cared deeply for both girls.

IA and Yukari were sitting in the living room finishing up a project for their history class. ONE walked into the room, and asked them if they needed anything to snack on or drink. Yukari shook her head and told ONE that she was fine. IA likewise said she was fine and didn't need anything.

"Yukari-chan will you be staying for dinner tonight?" ONE asked.

"Sure, my parents are both working late tonight so I don't need to be home anytime soon." Yukari replied.

ONE left the living room to go to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Once she was sure she was out of sight of her sister and Yukari she put her hand over heart and smiled. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She loved Yukari so much, but at the same she knew that she could never tell her, nor let her know. She didn't want to lose Yukari as a friend, and she didn't want her big sister to hate her. She knew that if IA or Yukari found out she was in love with the purple haired girl that they would both hate her forever. She just knew that if they found out her feelings that they would think she was sick and perverted. ONE felt tears start to form and quickly wiped them away. She didn't want anybody to see her cry either.

During dinner the three of them just chatted causally like the always did, but there was that slight stinging pain in ONE's heart knowing that she was so close to the person she loved, yet still so very far away. A few minutes after they had finished dinner Yukari's cell phone rang, it was her mother telling her that she needed to get home soon.

The pain in ONE's heart increased as she knew that Yukari had to leave. She gave Yukari a hug goodbye and excused herself. She went into her bedroom and dropped to her knees by the side of her bed and burst into tears. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't stand not being able to tell the person she loved how she really felt.

A bit later IA walked by ONE's room. IA saw that ONE was half on the bed and half on the floor, and crying.

She walked into her sister's room worried she hadn't seen ONE cry like this is a very long time. ONE had seemed fine before Yukari left so she had to wonder what was wrong now. She slowly walked over to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"ONE-chan what's wrong?" IA asked but ONE just swatted away IA's hand this only caused IA's concern to grow.

"Go away, just leave me alone." ONE snapped back a reply through her sobbing.

"ONE please, talk to me. Why are you crying what's got you so upset?" IA asked as she sat down next to her sister and took her into a loose embrace.

"Just leave me alone onee-chan, it's none of your business." ONE answered as she tired to get out of her sister's embrace.

IA then stood up still worried but she knew that if she gave her sister some space she'd eventually tell her what was going on.

"O.K. I'll leave you alone but please ONE talk to me later on I really want to know what you're so upset about and if I can help you I will. I love you ONE, I'd do anything to help you if I can." IA said and she bent down and kissed the top of her sister's head.

"No, onee-chan, I can't tell you. I can't tell anybody ever. I don't want you to hate me, I don't want Yukari to hate me. I have to just live with this burden." ONE said after she heard her bedroom door close.

The next day Yukari and IA were walking to school. IA was still very much worried about ONE, she was hoping that she would come to her later that night and talk to her as she usually did but ONE never did. IA just couldn't imagine what could have upset her little sister so much.

"IA…IA…IA!" Yukari yelled trying to get her best fiend's attention as she noticed that the light pink-haired girl was completely zoning out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Yukari I was just lost in thought. I'm worried about ONE, something really got her upset last night and now she won't talk to me." IA said concern nearly dripping from her voice.

"Oh, wow she seemed just fine when I left, do you have any idea what happened?" Yukari asked concern creeping into her own voice. After all ONE was her second best friend in the world, and Yukari hated it when her friends were sad or depressed or upset at all.

"I don't have a clue Yukarin, and like I said she's not saying anything about it to me. I just want to help her if I can you know." IA said as her eyes drifted towards the ground.

"I'm sure she'll tell you sooner or later IA, but if I can help her too let me know ok? I love both of you and I'd do anything in my power to help you guys out." Yukari answered as she took IA into a hug.

"Yeah, and thank you Yukarin if you can help out I'll let you know. I know that ONE adores you." Just then an idea struck IA maybe if ONE won't talk to her maybe she'd talk to Yukari.

"Hey, Yukarin, maybe you could talk to ONE for me, maybe she'll open up to you." IA said almost sounding desperate.

"O.K. IA I'll see if I can get her to talk to me, but you need to calm down and get your mind on school now." Yukari answered trying to get her friend settled down enough for class.

Usually IA was a good student, but her concern for her sister was making keeping her mind focused on class extremely hard. Things that IA would normally not have a problem with she was struggling with today. It was bad enough that the teacher asked to see her after class.

"IA, what's going on? Your performance in class today was completely unacceptable. You're usually one of the best students." Kiyoteru Hiyama her homeroom teacher said disappointedly.

After a few moments of silence IA finally answered. "I'm sorry Hiyama-sensei, but I've been worried about my sister all day. She's been really upset about something and she won't talk to me at all. I'm sorry for letting that distract me." IA said her eyes going towards her feet.

"I see, well, I understand your concern for your sister, but tomorrow please try to focus, and be the student I know that you are." Kiyoteru replied as he then told IA that she was free to leave.

"Yes sir, again I'm sorry Hiyama-sensei." IA said as she then left the classroom.

She saw Yukari waiting for her at the front gate of the school. A quick glance and Yukari could tell that IA was in worse shape than she had been this morning. Being an only child Yukari knew that she could never understand what it was like to have a sibling, but she did know how close IA was to her younger sister. She knew that IA would literally do anything and everything for ONE. With the work and travel schedules that IA and ONE's parents kept sometimes it seemed as though IA was more like the mother than the big sister. Once in a while though Yukari was worried about IA. Sometimes it seemed like IA was ignoring herself for the sake of ONE. Yukari and others tried to tell IA that she would be of no use to her sister if she didn't take care of herself as well.

"IA, what's wrong now you look horrible?" Yukari said as she took the pinkette into a hug.

"I got chewed out by Hiyama-sensei." IA said as she returned the hug.

"Wow, you never get into trouble what happened what did you do?" Yukari asked her concern for her friend just doubled.

The last time that Yukari knew IA got in trouble at school was in fourth grade, but that was only because some girls were picking on ONE, and IA was trying to teach them a lesson. Although Yukari herself had gotten into trouble too for helping IA. Then again Yukari had to admit that stealing their book bags and then drenching the girls with grape juice was a bit overkill.

"Just, I let myself get distracted because of ONE. I just can't stop thinking of why she's so upset, and worried that she won't talk to me." IA replied solemnly.

"Oh, I see, well everybody is entitled to at least one off day, we're only human after all, but I'm sure you'll be back to your normal self tomorrow." Yukari said trying to cheer IA up some.

"Yukarin, would you go home with ONE, and try talking to her. Tell her that I needed to pick some things up at the store for dinner. I think maybe she'll talk to you if I'm not there, at least I hope she will." IA said worriedly.

"Sure IA, but you better actually come back with some stuff from the store otherwise ONE might get suspicious." Yukari responded semi-jokingly.

A few minutes later Yukari joined up with ONE. Yukari could tell instantly that there was something odd. ONE was definitely not her usual self. She could see why IA was so worried. Yukari couldn't put her finger on it, but just talking to ONE it was obvious that whatever was bothering her was not anything small.

When they got inside of IA and ONE's house Yukari took ONE by her hand and walked her over to the couch. She was sure she was now just as desperate to find out what was wrong with her friend as IA was. Yukari couldn't remember when ONE had seemed this depressed before.

ONE's heart started racing when Yukari took her hand. She hoped that she wasn't blushing that would just cause Yukari to bring up questions that ONE really didn't want to deal with right now.

"ONE, you know IA is worried sick about you, she said that she found you in your bedroom last night crying, but you won't talk to her. If something is bothering you please talk to us about it." Yukari pleaded hoping that ONE would open to her about whatever it was.

"It's really nothing Yukari-chan, just you know girl problems. I'm sorry I worried you guys so much." ONE responded trying to sound as convincing as she could and forcing herself to smile.

'I'm sorry for lying to you Yukari-chan but I love you, and I can never tell you because you'll hate me if I do, and I don't want you of all people to hate me.' ONE thought to herself after she answered.

To ONE's surprise she found herself being hugged by Yukari. ONE felt her heart start to race again at the embrace. She was scared that Yukari would notice that.

"ONE-chan please talk to me, I know you well enough. You're more to me than just my best friend's little sister. You're my best friend too you know. I really do care for you. If I can help you I will, but I can't if you don't talk to me." Yukari pleaded as she pulled back form the hug slightly to look ONE in her eyes.

She saw that tears were now slowly spilling out of ONE's eyes, but yet the girl still wouldn't say what was wrong. She just embraced ONE again and asked her again what was wrong. Finally ONE broke her silence.

"Honestly, Yukari-chan I'm fine. It really is just girl problems. I'm fine now honest." ONE said almost as if she were pleading with Yukari to believe her.

"O.K. ONE I'll let it drop for now, but seriously if you ever need to talk I'll listen." Yukari answered as she gave ONE another hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

ONE blushed at the kiss. She hoped that Yukari wouldn't notice and start asking her questions again. As much as she really, really wanted to tell Yukari how she felt was equally as frightened. So, she decided that silence was the best course of action. However the fact that first her sister and now Yukari were starting to ask her about things she didn't know how much longer she could keep silent. Maybe she could hide this by dating a boy, but the biggest problem was there were no guys she liked, or at least no guys she considered friends that were single. Sure there was Len, but he was dating Neru, and then Piko, but he was dating Miki. So, she was completely out of luck in that department. So, in all honesty ONE felt like her only real chance at avoiding the issue was if IA and Yukari just dropped the subject and never brought it up again, but she had a feeling her gut that they would keep pressing her until she said something.

Shortly thereafter IA returned home with some groceries ONE and Yukari offered to help her put them away. Yukari gave a silent glance to IA as if to say that ONE hadn't said anything. IA just dropped her head and shook it. It was annoying just how stubborn ONE could be at times. The thought of punishing ONE had crossed IA's mind, but she rejected that idea just as fast, because she really hadn't done anything wrong, and the last thing IA wanted was to get in trouble herself with her parents when they returned home. Well, IA wasn't about to give up yet, maybe between her and Yukari they could find out what was wrong.

"Yukarin, you can stay for dinner again tonight can't you?" IA asked, but sounded like she was pleading more than asking.

"Yeah, in fact I can." The purple-haired girl replied.

ONE once again felt her heart start to race and her cheeks feel warm. She turned around so that IA and Yukari couldn't see. It was IA's turn to make dinner tonight anyways so she excused herself from the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

ONE sat down at her computer desk and logged into her email account. She didn't see new e-mails, so she then logged into one of her social media sites she had an account with. She instantly got a message from one of her friends. A girl who on-line went by the name "BlondKoreanCatgirl".

BlondKoreanCatgirl: Hey MsPlanetes how's it going today, I missed you yesterday.

MsPlanetes: Yeah, sorry I was a bit busy last nite had a lot of school work plus one of my best IRL friends was over late.

BlondKoreanCatgirl: Oh was it the one you like? That friend of your sister?

MsPlanetes: Yeah, that was her. BKCG I'm really scared that she'll hate me if she finds out how I feel about her. I know it'll hurt to never tell her, but me and my sister have been friends with her for so long. I just don't want to lose her as a friend, and I definitely don't want my sister thinking I'm some kind of sicko for liking another girl, and her best friend no less.

BlondKoreanCatgirl: Yeah, that's tough Planetes, I mean honestly can't say I agree with your lifestyle, but that doesn't mean I think any less of you as a friend. I've had some friends like you that have had good experiences, and others well not so much. But, what it boils down to if they really and truly love you as your Big Sister and your close friend then they won't care, they may not like it but they'll still love you for you. Just keep in mind though even if things go horribly wrong when and if you tell them I'll still have your back. Cause after all that's what friends do. Whatever happens though I wish you the best of luck. Who knows maybe your friend will feel the same.

MsPlanetes: As for her feeling the same I highly doubt that, but I hope your right. My sister and my friend are the two most important people in my life. I hope that somehow some way the three of us will always be together. It would be so painful to lose either of them, and thanks I needed to know that somebody will stand beside me no matter what. I don't know maybe I should just get over her, but I can't she's like all I can think about. Oh sorry gotta go dinner is ready, but if anything good should happen I'll let you know promise. Anyways TTFN.

BlondKoreanCatgirl: O.K. Planetes take care and enjoy dinner. Cya l8r.

ONE turned off her computer. She felt somewhat better getting some of her angst off her chest. It also helped to calm her down that she knew that she would still have at least one friend after everything was all said and done. She still felt terrified to say anything though, but she knew that sooner or later she would probably slip up and spill the beans. Especially if both her sister and Yukari kept nagging her about it. ONE took a few deep breaths to calm herself down even more before she walked out of her bedroom. She opened her door and was met with a smiling Yukari. ONE returned the smile.

"Come on dinner is read IA already made you plate." Yukari said as she briefly took ONE's hands in her own.

"I promise neither me nor IA will say anything more about whatever is upsetting you, so whenever you want to talk we'll listen. We do love you very much ONE, I hope you know that." The purple-haired girl continued.

"Yeah, I know, I love you guys too, and thanks, maybe soon I'll talk about It." ONE said not wanting to say too much and give herself away, but she lightly squeezed Yukari's hands.

The two then walked to the dining room table and sat down and ate. The conversation was the usual light and casual banter between the three of them. Both, IA and Yukari were relieved to see ONE back to her normal self.

After, dinner ONE looked at Yukari and her sister. She had decided to bite the bullet, come whatever may she was going to admit to Yukari tonight how she felt. She was trying to keep a mindset of expecting the best while preparing for the worst. She sighed and both Yukari and IA looked at ONE.

"That was pretty deep sigh imouto." IA said.

"Yeah, sorry, but onee-chan would it be ok if me and Yukari spoke privately for a few minutes. After that I promise I'll do the dishes and clean the kitchen." ONE said but sounding really nervous.

"Sure imouto, I'll just be in my bedroom, come get me when your done talking." IA replied. Even though she wanted to hear whatever it was ONE had to say she was just happy that her sister was finally opening up to somebody.

Once ONE saw IA disappear up the stairs and heard her bedroom door close, she closed her eyes and took in another deep and calming breath.

'You can do this ONE, just tell her.' ONE thought to herself.

Yukari silently waited for ONE to say whatever it was she was going to say. Although Yukari had to admit she had never seen ONE this nervous before. It also bothered her a little that she didn't want IA to hear whatever it was she had to say.

"Yukari-chan, I'm really sorry for worrying you and IA so much today, but what I have to say really scares me. Please Yukari don't be mad at me or hate me for this. I just couldn't take that. I don't want to lose you Yukari." ONE said as she started to break down into tears.

Yukari put a hand on top of ONE's head. "Don't worry ONE I'm not going anywhere. No matter what I promise I won't hate you. You're too special to me to hate. You and your sister both." Yukari replied.

ONE then took Yukari's hand in her own and brought it down to her lips, and kissed it, and then gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt better about what she was going to say next.

"Yukari, the truth is I…um…I…well…oh why can't I say it?" ONE said trying her best but still not quite able to put it into words. She felt Yukari squeeze her hand slightly.

"It's ok. ONE take your time." Yukari said she could tell that whatever it was it was not a trivial matter.

"Yuzuki Yukari I…I love you…I…I want you to be my Girlfriend." ONE finally blurted out after a lengthy pause and several more stutters and stops.

Yukari was speechless of all things this was not one she was expecting. But, Yukari had to admit she honestly didn't know her own feelings for ONE. She knew that she loved the younger girl. She was never able to quite figure out how. She had known that ONE adored her to nearly no end, but she never had a clue about this, and she suspected neither did IA.

Yukari had never really thought about dating, or relationships, or even her sexuality before, but now she had to wonder. Could a relationship between her and ONE really work? She knew that IA would be o.k. with her dating a girl, after all IA was madly in love Lily. Although nothing had happened between them yet, it certainly looked like things were going in that direction. Yukari had a feeling it was only a matter of time before IA and Lily became an official couple. But, Yukari had to wonder how IA would feel about this. This wasn't just some random girl this was her little sister. Yukari knew well enough that usually people's idea of relationships changed a bit when it was one of their siblings that was involved. The more Yukari thought about it the more she felt like this might be a win/win situation, or at least a can't lose situation. The worst it seemed that could happen was her and ONE would date and it wouldn't work and they go back to being friends like they'd always been, and at best. They be each other's girlfriend for the rest of their lives.

"Honestly, ONE-chan, I'm flattered, I've never had anybody confess to me before. I'll be honest with you, I honestly don't know how a relationship between us would work, I know that I love you dearly, I always have loved you, but I've never really understood exactly what my feelings have been for you, but I'm willing to try, but if I wind up being a terrible girlfriend, it's just that well I have no experience at that." Yukari replied,

ONE was so excited by Yukari accepting that she jumped up and down then took Yukari in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know either, but I think we'll figure it out." ONE replied as Yukari kissed her cheek back.

"ONE was this why you were so out whack? You were scared I'd say no if you asked me?" Yukari asked.

"No it's just that, Yukari, I was scared that if you found out how I felt that you'd hate me, that IA would hate me." ONE answered.

Yukari just took ONE into a hug again and kissed the top of her head. "ONE, believe me no matter what, neither me nor your sister could ever hate you for any reason. You mean the world to us." Yukari said.

"I don't know if this relationship will actually work out ONE, but I promise you this, I'll never stop loving you and I'll never stop being your best friend, but I'll do my best to make this relationship work between us. Because I know that IA will never forgive me if I break your heart." Yukari added.

They then went together to IA's room. They told IA everything that happened. IA was happy for them, although she was a bit surprised.

IA took ONE into a hug. "ONE-chan, I wish you all the best in your new relationship. I'm very happy for you that you're happy. I love you so much imouto, you're not just my kid sister you know you're also my best friend, and Yukari is such a great person." She said as she released her hug.

"But, I've got some news for you guys. While you were talking down stairs I got a call from Lily, she asked me out on a date after school on Saturday. I can't believe it. I can't believe that she'd actually want to go out with me." IA nearly squealed.

Yukari and ONE congratulated IA, and mentioned that maybe they could make it a double date.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _END NOTES:_ _Well, this was the longest single chapter story I've written in a while. As you know I'm a big IA/Lily shipper. But, I don't really have a ship for Yukari, so this idea was kind born out that. I mean I know that IA/Yukari is a pretty popular ship, and since I don't have a ship for either ONE nor Yukari I figure why not pair them for at least one story. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed and please R &R Until next time see you later, Invid HellCat (1/8/16)_


End file.
